


The Urge to Reach Out and Touch Perfection

by NtheDemon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkward Chanyeol, Falling In Love, First Time, Junior Chanyeol, Junior Sehun, M/M, New Student Chanyeol, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Protective Baekhyun, Protective Xiumin, Punk Baekhyun, Senior Baekhyun, Senior Xiumin, Sweet Sehun, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: It was a day like any other for Alpha Baekhyun and his friends, they were enjoying their lunches in the cafetria talking about what to do the weekend, when the most perfect smell the senior had ever had crossed his nose. He looked around before slowly standing and went to follow the smell, Xiumin and Sehun trailing after, when they saw a tall omega male being pinned against a wall by a group of alphas that seemed hell bent on making him theirs. One roar from Baekhyun and Xiumin made the group scatter, and since that day Chanyeol had become a part of their group. The omega was funny as he was gorgeous and Baekhyun couldn't stop feeling that this awkward junior with a crooked smile was his true mate that he spent time looking for...





	1. Where is it coming from?

**Author's Note:**

> So it is now time for me to write a EXO story, I had to start with a Chanbaek tale, because honestly they are so freaking precious and adorable! Hope you all enjoy!

High school life was like regular life, well according to senior Baekhyun Byun, is was hell in so many ways that regular life would probably be easier. Going to school with betas, omegas, and alphas made every day high school life that much more awful. From betas trying to figure out why everyone was so well in lack of better words crazy, to omegas trying to not go into heat at the moments notice, to alphas wanting to assert their dominance on anything that moved. it got so tiring and after three years of it, Baekhyun was now a senior, and being an alpha meant he wouldn't get messed with like some of the younger alphas in the school. He only had two others friends in the school which was fine with him, they worked well together, and since one of them was an omega meant he always had protection. It had always been Baekhyun and Minseok, but after junior year and Sehun came into the picture, the duo became a trio and it made life so much better.

His best friend, Minseok, was a small alpha but a force to be reckoned with when he was truly angry and since they had been friends since grade school many knew not to mess with the duo. When Sehun came to the school and began to get harassed by some alphas, they stepped in to help, but what they didn't expect was Minseok finding his true mate in the junior and they had been together every sense. Baekhyun was happy for his friends, finding each other at an early age so they can enjoy their full life, but he wasn't sure if he wanted that so early in his life. He was looking forward going to his university that had already gave him approval to begin studying music, what he didn't expect that one day during lunch, fate was coming for him.

Baekhyun was happily munching on his chicken sandwich while listening to Sehun nag Minseok about something when he smelled it, the most incredible scent he had ever come across. He sat up slowly and held his hand up to his friends who stopped talking immediately as their alpha, it was decided a while ago that Baekhyun was the lead alpha because he was the most level headed, and waited for him to tell what happened. When he looked at the other alpha, Minseok saw red bleed into Baek's eyes, "An omega is in trouble... your omega..." Sehun gasped softly but stood up quickly and the three of them were off to find where the omega was that needed their help. Baekhyun was always level headed, he always thought things through, but all he could do was feel right now. The scent he was following was perfect, it was a slight sea water smell interlaced with the smell of old books, and he needed to find it before something happened.

That's when they saw a group pushing a tall omega against the wall, the omega was doing his best to fight them off, but four rather bulky alphas pinning his thin frame meant he couldn't go anywhere. Baekhyun saw red and the other alphas must have scented a rather angry alpha because the slowly let the omega go but didn't move from him. When the omega looked up at who helped him, his dark eyes landed on Baekhyun and suddenly the earth shifted because the omega whimpered and took a step towards him but was stopped. "Go on Byun, we saw him first." A senior sneered out at him and when the alpha grabbed the omega's wrist hard enough to make the tall boy whine brought the loudest roar Baekhyun had ever done in his entire life coming from his body. "You will let him go now!" He roared as he took a step towards them and two of them had the right mind to step away and run in the opposite direction. The alpha that gripped his omega still held on stubbornly until Minseok stood next to Baekhyun looking pissed. "You heard him, you know our laws, you smell the difference. They are true mates and if you stand in their way then the next whimper that comes from that omega means your death." His best friend hissed out and Baekhyun growled dangerously as it seemed the other was weighing his options until he slowly let him go and ran out of the area.

Before anything could be said, Sehun slowly made his way to the scared omega leaning against the wall with a serene smile on his face, "Hey, bad morning huh? Are you alright?" The other omega looked up fixing his glasses with a trembling fingers before nodding his head, "Yeah.. I am usually quicker than that but I got caught..." The omegas voice was perfect, it was raspy and pitched low enough to make Baekhyun's body tremble in need before he heard Sehun speak again, "I had a similar thing happen, if it weren't for Baekhyun and my Minseok then it would have gotten bad." Sehun made sure to word it where the omega knew the smallest was his but he wanted him to hear his friend's name. "Baekhyun..." Was repeated like he was testing it out which made Sehun smile, they really were true mates, "Yeah..." He points to Baekhyun who was standing still watching the scene unfold, he didn't want to interrupt what was happening with the omegas in front of him. Scared omegas took a bit to calm down, omegas that just found their true mate after being harassed was something all together different.

"What's your name? I am Sehun, my mate there is Minseok, and our alpha is Baekhyun." Sehun pointed out everyone as the other omegas eyes moved over the small alpha before his dark eyes moved to Baekhyun once more, like he was taking in his features, which was what the alpha was doing. "Chanyeol, I just moved here actually.. hadn't made a friend yet.. so..." The tone he used made Baek's heart clench slightly before he realized he was taking a step forward to the other before Minseok stopped him. He was right, they needed to get to know Chanyeol, didn't want to scare the omega by trying assert in the middle of the omegas. "Well you just made three new friends okay?" Sehun chirped happily and Baekhyun smiled softly when he looked at his friend who was smiling fondly at his omega. Chanyeol's scared scent changed to a happier scent that Baekhyun swore it was what Heaven smelled like. "I would love being friends with you guys." 

The smile that he got received made him weak in the knees and his heart clench, the omega that was a bit taller than him, one with an awkward smile and perfect glasses... the omega was Baekhyun present and most definitely his future.  


	2. Soft Scent of Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol Park had recently moved from his old school, he ran into to much trouble being a male omega, so his parents decided to start over. His first couple of days were great, he didn't make any friends but no one harassed him, until one day a group of senior alphas pinned him against a wall outside before he could reach the cafeteria to try and make him theirs. He tried his best to fight but he wasn't the strongest, being an omega didn't mean strength, but before anything could truly happen the air shifted and Chanyeol's dark eyes landed on the most breath taking alpha he had ever seen in his life. The alpha and his friend scared the alphas away, their omega came to talk to him, and after learning the alpha's name with the perfect scent of books and sunshine, Chanyeol knew that he had found his perfect mate.
> 
> .....rather his perfect mate had found and rescued him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter on Chanyeol's point of the interaction between the two of them.

Starting a new school was always terrifying, Chanyeol Park was sure it was easier for alphas, but being an omega is was completely and utterly terrifying. He was entering his junior year of school when his parents decided to move him to a brand new school, he wasn't a terrible student, quite the opposite but being a male omega made him get targeted by very unwanted advances to his person. After he was almost raped on school grounds, the administration just slapped the group of alphas on the wrist, his parents did what they thought was right and moved him out of the school. Chanyeol was very thankful on having such wonderful parents, his father was a headstrong alpha that was completely wrapped around his omega wife who basically ran the house. He knew his parents just wanted the best for him so knowing that he would be afraid to face a new group of students, he went somewhat happily because they always steered him in the right direction.

Everything was fine for the first couple of days, he got along with the classmates that introduced themselves to him, and even his teacher were impressed with his knowledge for just moving to the school. After his father talked to the principal of the school, they were assured it was an omega friendly school and the omegas were very protected. He was told the first sign of trouble to come right to a teacher or the man himself and it would get handled quickly. It made Chanyeol feel better knowing that the school didn't see omegas like himself as merely baby makers. Though his parents did put him on suppressants because honestly, one couldn't be to careful, with teens already with high hormone levels but add in alpha tolerance, Chanyeol had to be careful. Of course, even with the reassurance that he was safe, even with the suppressants he was on, his luck felt like testing him in the form of a group of alphas that wanted to mark him. But before anything could truly happen, he was saved by an alpha that was truly and completely breathtaking.

 "Go on Byun, we saw him first." Chanyeol glanced at the alpha that was holding him back, before looking at the alpha with the softest looking brown hair he had ever seen, so his surname was Byun. But before he could think more about the alpha that his soul was calling out for, the alpha holding him gripped his wrist hard, which caused him to whine out to his alpha. There was something within him, his wolf was reaching for the other that was looking angrier by the second, omega blue swirled in his own eyes as he looked at the alpha who roared. "You will let him go now!" His voice, the tone that he used made Chanyeol feel protected even in the current situation. The omega whined once more even though the grip loosened greatly, he wanted to be with his alpha. He needed to go to the other, his body craved the touch of him, and that had never happened before. He never felt like he wanted to submit to anyone in his entire life, but here he was, the alpha that had red in his eyes made him want to. "You heard him, you know our laws, you smell the difference. They are true mates and if you stand in their way then the next whimper that comes from that omega means your death." His eyes moved to the smaller alpha and his words shock him, true mates, Chanyeol had read about that in his books when he became an omega. They weren't so well known now, many just settled down with whoever, but true mates were something different. They were meant to be together, their wolves called out for each other, and once they found each other alpha red and omega blue would be in their eyes. His eyes moved back to his alpha, looking at the red that was swirling in the angry gaze before the gaze met his own and it softened. He couldn't stop the whimper that happened in his throat when the alpha that was holding him let him go and ran away, his body craved the wolf that he still didn't have a first name for.

When the other omega came over and started talking with him, Chanyeol felt at ease, he knew that they wouldn't hurt him and when he found out his alpha's name his entire body trembled. "Baekhyun.." He said because he wanted to see how it felt to say, and it felt wonderful, his eyes stayed on Baekhyun watching the reactions play on his face. When he said his name, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun bite his own bottom lip and tremble softly also. His wolf was whining in his mind to be touched by the alpha, he wanted to lose himself in the other but they were still in school so when Sehun told him that he made three new friends, his heart did a somersault in his chest and he gave a nod. He would be anything as long as the alpha kept looking at him the way he did.

It had been a week since the incident and true to Sehun's word, Chanyeol was never alone now, Sehun was in his grade so he had a friend to walk to classes and even in some of the ones he took. Baekhyun and Minseok were seniors who met up with their omegas for lunch and after classes were over, and the omega didn't think he could be so happy and so frustrated at the same time. His alpha hadn't touched him more than a few mere touches on his hand or the small of his back when he was moving past. He wasn't sure if he was exactly what Baekhyun wanted, maybe he was to tall, he had heard that before or maybe he was to much of a nerd because he was usually found with a book in his hand. His thoughts were beginning to swirl in a direction that he didn't need to go in but he couldn't help it, his entire body including his wolf were feeling rejected by his true mate. Finally one day at lunch, Sehun was trying to best to make him smile but Chanyeol was feeling worse about himself, the air smelled of depressed omega, and he didn't know how to fix it. 

"God damn it Baek!" Minseok hissed and pulled the alpha away from the table and over to the corner to talk in private, Chanyeol couldn't stop the whine that happened and rested his head on Sehun's shoulder who nuzzled him close. When the two alphas came back, Minseok looked at his mate and arched an eyebrow to the door, which made Sehun nod and gather his items to leave. When the couple left, Baekhyun sat across from him and took his hands in his own, which made Chanyeol whimper at the mere touch of his alpha. "I haven't been the best alpha to you have I? I am sorry Chanyeol... this is all so new to me and I didn't want to make it seem like I was like the other alpha jerks here and just want to have you because you are an omega..." He felt tears fly to his eyes the more he listened to Baekhyun explain why he kept his distance, he was respecting him and he didn't want to pressure him into anything. It was so sweet and his heart swelled at how kind his alpha truly was and when he looked up and met the eyes of Baekhyun, his entire body cried out for the alpha. It seemed that fate was looking out for them and would make sure they were together because when they locked eyes and his alpha gave him the most perfect crooked smile he had ever seen, his body went up in flames and his gut clenched.

"Alp... Baekhyun... help..." He hissed softly before he moved his hands from Baekhyun's and wrapped them around his thin frame, "Heat.. help me..." Was all he could say before he stared feeling hazy and his temperature went up in no more than a few minutes. He should have known, the longer it takes to mate with a true mate, an omegas body will go haywire and that is exactly what was happening. "Alpha.." He hissed between teeth before he fell back from the table and lost consciousnesses not missing the look of sheer fear cross his mate's perfect face.


	3. The Heat Reaches A High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun Byun wanted to take it slow, he wanted to show his omega that he wanted to be with him for him, but it seemed nature was rushing them faster than he was ready for because after a conversation with Minseok trying to show him exactly what he was doing... Chanyeol's heat hit him. Now the Alpha had a choice, take his mate to the nurse and stay away or taking his mate to his own home and showing him exactly what he means to him....

_"Alp... Baekhyun... help... Heat.. help me..."_

Baekhyun was trying to be respectful of his omega, he wanted to get to know Chanyeol before anything happened, no matter how much his fingers itched to touch him. No matter how much his wolf whined inside of him at the thought of not being close to his omega. He wanted to show Chanyeol that he was not like the other knot driven alphas at the school but it seemed their biological systems weren't having them take it slow because one moment he is talking with the breathtaking omega and the next Chanyeol whimpers in pain and falls to the floor. Baekhyun for a split second, he had no idea what to do, before he licked his suddenly dry lips and moved to pick his omega off of the floor. If Baekhyun thought he smelled perfect before, but the sweet delectable scent of Chanyeol's heat, it made his alpha roar within his body and he needed to take the taller male out of the school before it got ugly. _  
_

He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket before taking it off of his own body and put it over Chanyeol's trembling frame, to not only ease him knowing the scent of his alpha would calm him, but to deter other alphas from trying anything knowing his scent was stronger than most. It was his true mate laying on the floor trembling in pain that only he could fix. Dialing Minseok's number quickly, he ran his fingers through Chanyeol's sweat riddled hair, when the other alpha answered. "No time to explain Seok.. but I need you and Sehun to help me. I triggered Chanyeol's heat and I need help getting him home safely." He rushed out while trying to touch the omega as much as he could and still be school friendly. His friend understood right away and said they would both be there in a moment, which thankfully was true because as he was slowly easing Chanyeol to his feet an alpha popped around his other side to steady him. He growled softly before realizing it was Minseok who was helping him hold the tall omega up, his wolf still wanted to snap at another alpha touching his omega but his brain won out knowing he was just trying to help get Chanyeol to safety. Sehun hoovered around the other omega, he was exuding calming smells and vibes, knowing that it would Chanyeol long enough til they got him home and could let the mates be together.

They moved quickly, getting Chanyeol to Baekhyun's car, the alpha having to fight the wolf within hearing his mate whimper and whine in pain. He wanted to fix it, he wanted to make him better, but he couldn't do that on school grounds so they had to get him home. Minseok pulled Sehun to him and nuzzled into his neck, trying his best to fight the wolf within him from nuzzling the omega in heat. It wasn't that he didn't love Sehun, quite the opposite, true mates had the ability to fight their animal instincts by being close to their mate. Sehun wrapped his arms around his alpha and nuzzled back showing love which helped the alpha calm down enough to let his best friend know where Chanyeol lived and how to get there. The mates stayed close to each other as they watched Baekhyun back dangerously out of the school parking lot and out of the school grounds, Minseok nuzzled into Sehun and hummed knowing he was worried for their friends.

Baekhyun drove faster than the speed limit was set, he couldn't help it, hearing Chanyeol in his back seat whining in pain was setting him completely on edge. He needed to fix it, he needed to take care of his omega who was crying for him and him alone. "Baekhy... Alpha help me... I need you..." Was said through clenched teeth trying to fight the pain, "I know Yeol, I am trying, be a good boy and hold on for me." His tone held a sort of order to it, which made Chanyeol quiet down some muttering that he was going to be a good boy for his alpha. Baekhyun prayed to every single God in the sky to get them to the omegas house in one piece which thankfully fate was looking out for them because he pulled up to the beige home with a blue pinwheel in the yard.

Running out of his car, he ran to his mate's door and all but flung it open, Chanyeol was exceeding a scent that was causing the alpha to see nothing but the omega. Pulling him up slowly, he couldn't fight it anymore, didn't want to fight it anymore as he arched up slightly and captured the omega's lips in their first that floored Baekhyun and from the whimpers he got, the other felt the exact same way. One kiss turned into two and then three before Baekhyun felt an arm on his shoulder and he was pulled from Chanyeol's perfect body. He growled before his eyes landed on an exact older image Chanyeol standing in front of the omega. "Calm yourself now!" The alpha growled which made Baekhyun growl back slightly, his eyes locked with his mate's father, suddenly the soft scent of another omega came across his nose and it softened his anger slight as he watched an ethereal looking woman walk to his father and placed her hand on his arm calming him instantly. "Darling, be very careful, look at their eyes.. both of them. Our Yeol found his true mate and seeing as how he is barely hanging on, step aside and trust that this alpha is going to take very good care of your son." His father seemed to question it before really looking at their eyes, his son trying to move past him to get to Baekhyun, looking at his wife he nodded his head as he stepped to the side allowing Chanyeol to go to his mate.

The omega ran right into his alpha's arms, Baekhyun nuzzled into his hair breathing in his mate, before Chanyeol's mother knelt down slowly to not frighten the two of them. "Alpha... I need you to take good care of my son, he is a sweet boy and I know you are good for him. Please take him inside, he deserves more than a roll in the yard don't you think?" The father stayed close to his mate to make sure she was safe but Baekhyun seemed to understand even with all the hormones running through him, he nodded his head and loosened his grip to allow his omega to move some but he stayed close to his alpha. "I will take care of him, he is everything...." His mother smiled brightly at the alpha, "Can I know your name? Since you will be a part of our family and all." His alpha eyes moved to the woman before giving her a tight smile but his posture eased some, she had a way about her that helped slightly ease the turmoil going within him. "Baekhyun Byun..." Her smile was so bright the alpha had to blink multiple times. "Go take care of my son Baekhyun, I know he is safe with you." Chanyeol nodded against his alpha's neck trying to nuzzle as close as he could the the other as he physically could. Baekhyun nodded and slowly pulled Chanyeol up to him and made their way into the home closing the door knowing his parents were leaving to let them have some privacy.

The moment the door was closed, Baekhyun pinned his omega to it and captured his lips in a bruising kiss that only fueled the fire between them. "Talk to me Chanyeol.. where is your room?" When the taller of the two just whimpered, Baekhyun tightened his grip and growled softly causing the other to tremble softly against him when he showed dominance against him. "Omega.. I need to take you to your room, show me..." Chanyeol's glazed eyes looked up into Baekhyun's before nodding and trying to get a hold of himself enough to show him where his room was. Baekhyun didn't look him go fully, he wrapped his arms around the other's thin waist, tracing the tempting skin underneath the tshirt he was wearing. It seemed to make Chanyeol want to move faster to his room because within two minutes they were in his bedroom and Baekhyun locked the door just to be safe before he pounced on his mate. 

He pinned Chanyeol's arms above his head and ground his growing arousal against the omega's making him whine loudly, "I tried Yeol, I didn't want you to think I was like the other alphas that would take advantage of you. I wanted to court you but we don't have time for all that, are you sure about this? You have to be sure my omega.. please be sure." The omega arched into every touch the alpha gave him, "I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you, my body and my heart are telling me you are mine. I can't be anymore fucking sure Baek! Come on now!" The omega hissed which caused the alpha to purr before capturing his lips in a searing kiss that he was sure they both felt in their very souls. It took no time at all for Baekhyun to get his tantalizing omega completely and totally naked, his scent made his mouth water and he couldn't stop himself any longer. Watching Chanyeol's lust blown gaze follow his movements, Baek moved down nipping and kissing at each piece of skin he could while he moved, enjoying the noises that were coming from his mate.

When he reached Chanyeol's arousal, Baek couldn't stop his and lapped up at the precum leaking from his head before taking him fully in his mouth sucking hard, which caused the omega's back to arch off the bed and a howl came from his lips. While he bobbed his head making sure the omega felt nothing but pleasure, he moved his long fingers down to circle his entrance before one finger entered the searing heat and then two. Chanyeol couldn't stop the noises that happened and Baek didn't want him to, it was a symphony of erotic noises meant just for the alpha. Not being able to resist anymore, he slowly pulled off his leaking member and took his fingers out of the other making sure his eyes watched him as he licked Chanyeol's leaking juices off of his fingers. Baekhyun couldn't stop the groan that happened the moment he tasted the omega, "Damn Yeol, you taste as perfect as you look, I could eat you all up.." He licked his lips chasing the taste watching his lover writhe against the sheets of his bed. "Later Baek.. la..later.. need your knot.. please make me feel better..." He whined out before Baekhyun nodded his head and moved into position before slowly pressing his heated length into his mate.

The feeling of being inside of his lover was something Baekhyun would remember to the end of time, it was like he was finally coming home, and when he was fully at the hilt of Chanyeol his neck was gripped and pulled down for a sweet kiss that he knew both felt deep within them. He stayed still even with the heat that Chanyeol was in, he didn't want to hurt him, and when the omega tilted his hips and wiggled slightly meant the alpha could move now. Slowly pulling out gently, Baekhyun began a slow rhythm to ease them both into it but when the heat began to reach a new height, he knew he needed to take care of his mate. When all that was heard was moans from the alpha and whines coming from the omega. It was perfect, hot and wet, but so perfect that Baekhyun's own body wanted to cry in sheer wonder that he spent his almost nineteen years on this planet without this tall gorgeous omega at his side. When the temperatures rose between them, Baekhyun nipped at his jaw, "Feel me Yeol? Feel what you do to me.. let go my omega, let go for me.. I bet you look so hot when you come." Chanyeol cried out and as if on command his entire body tightened, his back arched against his mate. Baekhyun felt his knot grow inside the omega and right when he felt his own orgasm rush over him, his teeth came out and bit right into the mating gland of his omega. Chanyeol screamed out once more, losing himself a second time before they both slowly came back to themselves.

Once their breathing was starting to slow, Baekhyun leaned down and captured Chanyeol's lips in a sweet kiss before moving them over to their sides since they were tied together for a while. Nuzzling into his sweet smelling mate, knowing their scents were intermingled now for all of time, he hummed softly kiss the long neck of his love. "Sleep my Yeol.. it isn't over yet but I will be here, I am not leaving you at all." Chanyeol hummed happily, letting his sleep over take him. "I love you Baekhyu..." and his love was gone. But Baekhyun heard and nuzzled closer into his omega....

"I love you too Chanyeol.. always...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! I am rather happy with how this turned out and expect more Chanbaek and EXO stories in the future! <3


End file.
